Bad Bad Bella
by DaCherry
Summary: HS Senior Bella is a bad girl in need of some punishment. Her daddy sends her to live with his old Army buddy, Edward to help scare her straight. ***Entry for Twikinkfest- please read the prompt warnings prior to reading***


**Prompt: **21 Childish Characteristics/Age Differences. HS Senior Bella is a bad girl in need of some punishment. Her daddy sends her to live with his old college buddy and former cop/marine/etc. Edward to help scare her straight. Bonus Points for accidental stimulation during punishment and spanking

**Title:** Bad, Bad Bella

**Rating:**NC17

**Content Warnings:** This fic contains spanking of a legal age girl and a much older man.

Ever since Bella's mom took off when she was twelve, she'd been acting out. It started out minor like stealing a candy bar, but evolved over the years. Since her dad was the Chief of Police, she found it easy to skirt around the law. At least in her mind. Sadly, her dad saw it all happening and had a hard time trying to discipline her. Especially as he knew it was all a direct response to her mother's actions.

"Isabella Marie!" Charlie yelled. "Get down here."

Bella sighed, but clomped down the stairs to find her angry dad in the kitchen. "Hi dad," she said brightly.

"Have a seat." Charlie kicked out the chair for her and stood with his arms crossed. Knowing he meant business, she sat. "Want to tell me where you've been after curfew?"

Bella bit her lip, trying to come up with something to say.

"Don't bother kiddo, I already know. You're almost eighteen and while I realize that makes you close to being an adult, you are still in school and under my roof. New rules now apply. You are to be in this house no later than 10pm."

"But, daddy…" she whined.

"Enough of the bullshit, Bella. No more smoking pot or skipping school. And before you even think about sneaking out, keep in mind that I have eyes everywhere. If these rules get broken, you won't like the consequences. Now hand me your cell-you're officially incommunicado with the world."

She handed him her phone and stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her. She grinned when she saw her laptop, until she heard her door open.

"Hand that over, too. Unless you're doing homework, it's mine."

She quietly gave it to him. As soon as he closed the door behind him, she screamed in defiance.

Bella obeyed the rules until the weekend of her eighteenth birthday. She figured her dad was bluffing, so she stayed out at a party that got busted by the cops.

"Crap!" she shouted, trying to run out the backdoor, but one of the deputies spotted her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going, miss?" he asked, pivoting her around before dropping her arm. "You know I have to take you in, right, Bella?"

"Please, don't. Just let me go and..."

"I can't do that. Chief's got us all on alert for you. Now turn around, I have to cuff you."

Bella sat in the back seat knowing things were about the get bad. The officer helped her out of the car, dragged her up the front steps and pounded on the door. The porch light came on immediately, and Bella cringed away from the door.

Charlie yanked open the door only to see his daughter with her hands behind her back. "You can remove the cuffs, Deputy Yorkie. I've got it from here. Thanks."

Deputy Yorkie unlocked her hands, tipped his head to Chief Swan and left. Charlie stroked his mustache and took a deep breath. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to have the Police Chief's daughter brought home in handcuffs?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I'll make it up to you."

"Sorry, Bella, but I've heard that one before. Show's over, kid. I haven't done you any favors since mom left us, but that's about to change. Go pack your stuff. "

"Pack?"

"Pack. There's a suitcase on your bed. Careful what you bring, because it's the only bag you can take with you. "

"But…where am I going?"

"I'm sending you away, Bella. I can't handle you any longer. As of now, you're new parent will be my old Army buddy, Edward Cullen."

"Who? I don't even…."

"Go. Pack." Charlie stood and gestured Bella up the stairs. "Edward has graciously agreed to inflict some much needed discipline on you. I can't handle you anymore. You have twenty minutes." Charlie shoved Bella up the stairs.

Bella shuffled past him and into her room. On her bed were a suitcase and her laptop. He didn't even return her cell phone. She grabbed as many items of clothing as she could and tossed them in the bag before cramming in a few pairs of shoes. She held her head high when she came back down the steps, refusing to let her dad see how much this hurt her.

He placed her bag in the backseat and drove her to the airport. "You're on a shuttle to Seattle. From there, it's a straight shot to San Francisco. Edward will meet you at baggage claim. Don't try anything, he's authorized to use any force that's necessary."

As soon as she had been pushed through security, Bella found a Ladies room. When the door shut behind her she let loose the sobs she'd been holding in. She slept on the flight to San Francisco.

He hadn't noticed Bella until she was almost past him. He looked her up and down, rolling his eyes and wondering how he was supposed to handle this. She was much more beautiful in person than she'd been in the picture Charlie had emailed him.

"Bella?" he asked. "I'm Edward." He didn't try to shake her hand, just took the bag from her and led her to the parking area. Bella watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was a tall, good looking man with reddish-brown hair. She smiled to herself, thinking he would be a pushover.

Once they were settled in his car, he laid down the rules. "I know from Charlie that things went awry. He's at his wits end with you, and to be perfectly honest, doesn't want to talk to you for now. My rules are simple, but you won't like them. You will have a curfew. You will get punished if you miss it. You will have chores around the house and you will get punished if you don't do them. As for the type of punishments, your dad has told me to use whatever means I deem for the situation. As far as you're concerned, I'm the person that gives you permission to eat and think. Any questions?"

Bella had about a million of them, but only squeaked out one. "What about school?"

"You will have daily tutoring sessions. Anything else?"

"No, not right now." She cowered into her seat, watching the scenery go by. Edward pulled up in front of a ranch-style house. She got out and took her bag from him as he crossed to the front door and opened it. An alarm immediately sounded, and he moved to enter the code.

"Your room is through here." He led her to the back of the house. "You have your own bathroom. Dinner's at six sharp. There are no excuses for being absent unless previously agreed upon. We'll talk more about the rules when we sit down to eat. I'll leave you to it."

Edward walked to the kitchen to cook, taking his phone out of his pocket to let Charlie know she made it. "Hey, Chief, it's me. Bella's here…..She's quiet so far. I'll tell her the rules at dinner...Are you sure? Okay." He hung up and got to slicing vegetables.

Bella joined him at the dining room table with five minutes to spare. "Good, you're a few minutes early. If you're on time, you're late. You may want to remember that." He handed her the tongs so she could take a piece of chicken.

They ate in silence until Bella couldn't stand it any longer. "When are you going to tell me the rules?"

"Do your own laundry. Machines are in the garage. You will have your own code to the alarm, but I can check any and all entries you make. You're laptop password will be changed as soon as we're done with dinner. Only I can log you in and out. You will keep the house as neat as it is right now. You'll help me clean up after every meal. You can cook, if you want, but that's not a necessity. You can have friends that I screen only. No smoking and no drinking. Oh and your will be under my roof every night by nine."

"Nine? Are you crazy?" she demanded. "I'm a fucking adult, thank you very much."

"Then act like one!" he shouted as she shrunk back. "When you prove you can abide by some basic rules, we can discuss some leniency. Until then, I'm free to change the rules in any way that I see fit."

Bella settled in to her new life. Her tutor came every day for a few hours. She and Edward talked a little here and there. Things weren't perfect, though. In the first month, she'd been late to dinner and was sent to her room hungry.

Two months into her new arrangement, Edward overheard her being rude to her tutor, and he removed the books from her room. He talked her through what happened and how long she'd be without her books, before smoothing her hair and leaving the room. She'd stifle her sobs once he was gone.

After leaving a mess on the coffee table, the door to her room was taken off. Even in this instance, he nicely sat her down and explained the punishment and how long it would last.

Things changed a month later. He was bringing her some mail and could smell smoke. He opened her door without knocking, only to see her leaning out her window smoking a cigarette.

"What did I tell you?" He grabbed the cigarette from her hand, put it out on the windowsill and pushed her face first into the wall. He smacked her hard, spanking her on both cheeks with his large hand. It didn't sting, but slapped firmly against her sleep shorts. He spanked her three more times before stopping and leaving her room.

Bella rubbed her behind, not quite sure how to react to what just happened. Neither her mom nor her dad had ever raised a hand to her.

Despite not knowing exactly why she was doing it, Bella started aggravating Edward to the point that he'd spank her. It was only ever just a few taps to her ass while she was standing.

She took his car without asking and locked him out of his house to get his attention. When spanking her over the big things didn't seem to correct her behavior, he began to spank her over small things like refusing to put her cups in the dishwasher or running the water while he showered.

Everything she did seemed to set him on edge, and she was reaping the rewards of him spanking her. Lately all she wanted to do was get herself off after he'd spanked her.

Things were quiet at Edward's house for another few weeks, until Bella left her clean clothes in the dryer. "Bella!" he yelled.

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me why you left clothing in the laundry room?"

"Sorry, I had all intentions of coming back for it after I'd showered." She rushed to grab her stuff from him, tangling a bra strap on his fingers.

When she turned to leave the room, he struck her three times on the ass.

She hurried down the hall and into her room. They hadn't talked about his actions of late, but for Bella, the guilt she felt was distressing. In an odd way, she enjoyed the pain from his hand.

Three nights later, he caught her trying to sneak out of the house. He'd gone to see if she wanted to get some ice cream and found her about to climb out her window. He dragged her out of her room and into the living room by her arm and tossed her on the couch. She scrambled to sit up and cover her panties that were now exposed by her too short dress.

"Daddy's little girl, always indulged," he mumbled. "Move over."

She slid to the opposite end as he sat in the middle. "Obviously the slight corrections I've been giving you aren't working. Tonight, you're getting a real spanking. You need to learn some discipline."

He jerked her down and across his lap by her arm. Immediately he drew his hand back before crashing it down onto her skirt one time. She bit her bottom lip and pinched her eyes closed, fighting not to cry out in sexual bliss. What was wrong with her? Using Edward to get turned on? Is that what she was doing? She took too much pleasure from his spankings as of late. She didn't dare breathe out too loudly or react; not exactly sure how far he was going to take this.

He obviously felt he wasn't being effective and he dared to yank her skirt to her waist, exposing a pair of lacy peach panties and two very round ass cheeks.

He traced his fingers over the soft flawless skin and then slapped her right butt cheek. "Edward!" she yelped. "What…" His response was to whack her on the left side. Leaving matching hand prints.

Because she'd thought of this so often the past week, she began not to feel guilt, only pleasure. She bit her lip, refusing to cry out.

"You've been a bad girl, Bella." His hand connected, and her legs jerked.

"I know. I promise I'll be good."

"A promise? " He laughed and struck her harder when she tried to crawl away. The lace scratched his hand at each contact. Edward took his spanking one step further by slipping his thumbs under the fabric of her panties, tugging them down until her pink cheeks were fully exposed.

"What are you doing?" She thrashed against him. The friction against his denim sent a shockwave through her gut, and she silently pleaded for Edward to get behind her and spank her with his dick.

He spanked her even harder as he demanded she mind him. " I. Am. The. Boss." He growled with each hard smack to her ass.

Bella couldn't hold back her pleasure anymore. The skin on skin contact was too thrilling and she moved her hips a little trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"Stop moving." He clenched his teeth.

To her disbelief, she moaned a high pitched whine of pleasure that was so loud. She had no doubt he'd not only heard it, he understood its meaning. Edward froze, and Bella knew she'd done something wrong. She braced herself not sure what he'd do.

"Did you just moan?" Edward asked

"No?" she answered with confusion. All her guilt filled her senses. She'd really screwed up now.

He slipped her panties back up and smoothed down her skirt. "Get off," he demanded. She stood, and he walked to the front door, grabbed his keys and left. She stared after him in confusion.

Edward drove in circles until finally driving back to the house and parking the car. He placed his head in his hands and pondered what the hell had just happened. He'd always been a domineering man; it's why he chose to stay in the army until retirement age. He needed the strict regimen. He had to admit to himself that having his hands on Bella felt good. Probably too good. He scrubbed his hands down his face. Charlie was going to kill him.

Bella had taken a shower and was now curled up in her bed. Her parents had given up on her, and now Edward was going to, too.

Things went semi back to normal for a little while. They still spoke to each other, but they didn't discuss the spanking. Truth was, they both enjoyed it and neither knew how to handle that information.

Bella could feel his eyes on her when she he thought she wasn't looking. She'd taken to wearing shorts or skirts around the house, just to give him a show of her legs. Edward couldn't help but notice her new attire. Tight shirts, sometimes no bra. She was testing his boundaries in a different way.

It all came to a head again two weeks later when Bella decide to hide the remote for the TV under the couch cushion she was sitting on.

"Have you seen the remote?" he asked, looking at the clock and sitting on the couch. Edward had a thing for watching the evening news.

She just shrugged.

As if reading her mind, he clenched her wrist and tugged her off the couch. She tried to suppress a smile when he reached under the cushion, bringing the remote with him.

"I can almost predict everything you're about to do to piss me off. What has gotten into you? We used to get along so well. I think you should go to your room." He knew that if she stayed in his sight, he was going to put her over his knees again.

"No!"

Without any hesitation, he'd dragged her across his lap; her butt was high in the air as she lay across him. He lifted her skirt to her waist, showing him a pair of very innocent white briefs. He shuddered at the juxtaposition and rubbed a hand over the closest cheek before spanking it.

Her legs trembled. Again and again, he smacked her until the skin was hot to the touch. His sole focus? Teach her to obey. She started to wriggle, which only intensified his desire. He lightly scratched a couple of his nails over her ass, and she grinded against him trying to get away.

Before he could stop himself, he traced the crack of her ass down until it dipped between her legs. A patch of dampness met his fingertips. _Was she actually enjoying this?_ He wondered as he thought he heard her pant.

"Spread your legs for me."

"No, I couldn't. It's a bit odd don't you think?"

"Then why are you so wet?" he asked, rubbing his hand against her clothed lips.

The silence stretched as he brushed at the sparse patch of hair he could feel against his fingers. He wondered if she was shaved or waxed. He tilted her ass enough to be able to stroke her mound. Even through the material he could feel the smoothness of what must have been a wax job.

He pet the skin softly at first and then deepened his strokes. She groaned and smashed her face into the couch pillow. She definitely liked it.

As he continued to massage, her plump pussy lips pressed against his fingers. Had she leaned into him?

"Ummm…. that tickles," she breathed.

"I know, baby. Do you want me to tickle you some more?"

"We shouldn't, it's wrong." She sighed and tried to climb off him, but he held her down.

"You're not going anywhere." He increased the pressure until his thumb moved under the elastic of her panties and pressed against her entrance. It popped into her now dripping hole. He couldn't stop now if he wanted to.

"Oh, please," she whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

Was that a please yes, or a please no? He couldn't tell, so he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the inner rim of her pussy. The velvet walls were slick with her juices. He grazed her clit, and she twitched and moaned.

"Please don't."

"Please don't what?"

"Please don't stop." She gasped.

He swirled his thumb around and plunged it into her warmth. She squirmed trying to take him deeper. He withdrew his thumb and jammed his pointer and middle finger in.

"Oh god, Edward! "she yelped.

He swirled and twisted and rubbed until she started sucking in little breaths. The closer she got to the edge, the more he wanted her to come.

"Cum for me, baby," he murmured.

She groaned.

"I want you to come all over this hand."

She was grinding against his fingers when the first convulsion shook her. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them against her swollen clit, forcing another orgasm out of her.

"Edward!" she cried as her body thrashed in his lap. She shuddered and fell still against his legs. He pulled her to her knees and she climbed off the couch.

"May I go now?" He nodded and she tore down the hall, more baffled then ever.

Edward sighed, finally realizing why his other relationships with women hadn't worked out. He needed to be that authority figure, the one that demands and takes. He could only hope he and Bella could talk about this and move forward. The thought of her being gone wasn't one he would focus on for now.

He stood, determined to hash this out. He knocked on her closed door. When she didn't respond he opened the door slowly. "Can I come in?" he asked.

She glanced away from the window she was staring out of and shyly looked down before nodding her assent. He crossed over to stand in front of her, causing her to have to crane her neck to see his face better. He lifted his hand to cup her chin.

"You're just as confused as I am," he noted.

She stood on her toes and kissed him. He kissed her back, controlled at first, until she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

He grabbed her ass, pulling her into him. She leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping his firm cock in between them. Bella didn't even realize how horny she was until she felt his dick. Edward broke their kiss so he could watch her face as his dick banged against her clit. "Your sounds are hot, Bella. I can't tell you how much I want you."

"I want to have sex with you." She panted.

"You can say the word 'cock.' You want my cock. I like a little dirty talk." He moved to carry her to the bed.

"What would you do if I stopped this? Would you spank me?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" She didn't deny it, and he gave a thump against her pussy. In a quick move, he whirled her onto her stomach, pulling her so her legs dropped over the side of the bed. With her ass in the air, he lifted her skirt and slapped her on both cheeks.

"Yes, spank me..."she mewled.

He obliged, quickly finding a nice rhythm that had her moaning. They were feeding off each other's enjoyment over the act. The combination of pain and pleasure somehow made it more powerful. His hand drove her into the bed again and again.

"Yes ..." she cried, feeling her orgasm coming on.

Suddenly he stopped. "This won't do, Bella. I suggest you bend over my knee." He sat on the chest at the end of the bed. "Assume the position."

Walking to his lap, she bowed slightly, laying herself over his lap. He rubbed her ass in small circles. Bella found herself wiggling her hips in the opposite direction.

"Mmmm...more...spank me," she mumbled quietly.

He massaged her cheeks, squeezing them and jiggling them "Don't be naughty, Bella. You can be patient. I'm going to take these off, okay?" He removed her panties and tossed them in a corner. "Shit, Bella, your skin is so pink," he raved.

He hit her again, firmly smacking her ass. She took it like a naughty girl should, laying still and soaking in her deserved slaps. She chanted a 'yes' each time his hand met her skin.

Edward slipped a finger into her pussy, curling it to find her g-spot. In combination with a firm smack, Bella came on his finger. He moved his finger faster, until she was coming again.

"I want to have sex," she reminded him.

"Let me up." He tapped her ass one more time, and she stood to allow him to move. "Now sit." He grabbed a pillow off her bed before pushing her to sit where he'd just been.

"Don't you know what happens to bad little girls? Unbutton my pants and take them off."

She tugged his pants down to reveal his boxer shorts. The head of his dick peeked out from the fly. He yanked off his shirt, and she ran her fingers across his abs. She'd never seen him without a shirt. He was in impressive shape for an older man.

"Take your shirt off, I want to see you naked."

She removed her shirt and threw it to the side. He folded her bra down so he could see her breasts. "Perfect." He leaned down to lick her nipples. "Do you know how to suck cock?" He ran his hand over the head of his dick. "Open your mouth."

She parted her lips, and he wiped the tip of his dick against them. Her tongue came out and darted across the head. "Lick the shaft honey." He pulled his cock out of the fly of his boxers.

She ran her tongue along his length and opened her mouth wide. He slid his cock in as far as it would go. She reached her hand up his thigh and under the edge of shorts to tickle his sac.

He caressed her cheek, murmuring, "Suck me off, baby… deeper...relax."

She took him as deep as she could, stirring him to his release. He pulled his dick from her mouth and came on her chest. "That was great."

She licked her lips and spoke apprehensively. "I guess this is goodnight."

Edward helped her up. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." He forced her to lie over the bed again. He spread her legs and before she could brace for impact, he stuffed his face between them to lap at her clit. He flicked her clit and pressed his tongue into her pussy as he made small movements on her clit with his fingers. He sucked and tugged before sliding his tongue up and down her lips. He didn't linger in any one area, choosing to slather all around her. When he stood he could see how wet she was.

"Beg me to spank you again, Bella. The more you talk and plead, the more I like it," he confessed.

"Please spank me. I'm a naughty girl and need to be spanked."

He whacked her hard and then smoothed the sting by caressing her cheeks."You're not naughty, Bella. You're a good girl for letting me do this."

She pleaded for more. "Louder, Bella," he told her when her panting matched his slaps.

"Spank me." He hit her harder and faster and then stopped. "On the floor."

"What?" she questioned, her thoughts clouded in ecstasy.

"I said to get off the bed and put your head on the floor, make sure your ass is in the air." He backed away from her, and she slid down, doing as she was told, giving him a full view of her tight pussy in the process.

"Hmmmm… I think I want you to put your arms behind your back." He placed his hand on her back and pushed her down.

She leaned over until her tits were pressed into the carpet. He made no move to touch her, though.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your perfect body." He knelt down and caressed her skin, running his fingers down her spine and dipping them lightly inside her. "You want more, don't you baby? Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. I can tell you do by that very wet pussy. I bet you're so turned on that your nipples are pure points." He reached around and pinched her right nipple until she yelled. "Just like I thought, all turned on and waiting for my cock."

He grabbed her hips and shoved deep into her. "Tell me you like it."

He gritted his teeth; he knew it wouldn't take long. He started with slow strokes. In, out, in, out. Over and over as he settled on a rhythm. The urge to pound took over, and he increased his pace.

He was grunting as he placed his hands on her hips and drove his dick into her. "Tell me how much you love it when my cock is spanking you."

"I…"

"Just say, 'Edward, I like it'. No one can hear you from here."

"I…"

He slammed into her. "Just tell me, 'Edward, I like it' or I'm not going to fuck you."

"Okay Edward, I…." He held still waiting for her to say it.

"Again, 'Edward, I like it.' Shout it for me," he demanded.

"Edward, I…" she hushed out.

He rammed his cock into her until her knees slid further apart. The movement allowed him to go deeper. "Tell me you love how I fuck you."

When she still said nothing, he slapped her ass, hard. "Edward…"

"Yes baby?"

"It feels…"

"Like what, what do I feel like in your pussy?" He drove his dick deeper.

"Good. It hurts but feels good at the same time. I think I'm gonna cum again."

He moved his hand to rub her clit. "Cum for me, baby."

She arched her back, shrieking. He held on tight, pushing her to the floor, but he didn't stop until he was cumming.

When he was done, he collapsed on her back, both panting. "Edward?" she questioned. "Can we do that again?"

He laughed. "Not right this minute. I need some time." He got up and gave her a hand off the floor.

"Come on, baby girl, and let me show you how gentle bath time can be."

**A/N: If you'd like more info , check out the Blog**

** . **


End file.
